What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
If you know much about DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation, then you may know in our reality that both studios were founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what it could have been. List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Wilson Cartoon Studio (1934-1937), Dora Wilson Productions (1938-1954) and then DW Film Company (1955-1979), DW Film Pictures (1955-1960), DreamWorks Pictures (1960-present), DreamWorks Studios (1980-present), and DreamWorks SKG (1997-present); and as well as DreamWorks Animation would've been DreamWorks' nameless animation department until 1955 where it named into DW Cartoon Department (1955-1960), DreamWorks Cartoon Studio (1960-1979), DreamWorks Animation Studios (1980-1985), DreamWorks Feature Animation (1986-1990), DreamWorks Animation (1990-present), DreamWorks Animation SKG (1997-present) and PDI/DreamWorks (1998-2015). **It would've be have its original founders named Dora E. Wilson and Mike O. Wilson (not real people but just made-up) until their respective retirements in 1989 and in 1994 (with 1994's Trolls, 1995's Great Depression and The Prince and the Pauper and 1996's All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 as Dora Wilson's last films produced) and deaths in 1996 and 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series named Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've have its action cartoon short series based on Marvel's Captain America, a similar vanes to Max Fleischer/Paramount's cartoons based on DC Comics' Superman. *A Spanish-Argentine animator Manuel García Ferré would be a veteran animator for DreamWorks which worked from 1944 to 2000, and his animated films would be produced by DreamWorks Animation. *DreamWorks Studios would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks would've made distributing deals with movie companies to distribute its cartoons and films, such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1937), Republic Pictures (1937-1954; for cartoon shorts), MGM (1938-1948; for animated feature films), and Warner Bros. (1948-1954; for animated feature films) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects until mid-2000s where they stopped distribute their films and only producing them as always. ***In the 1970s, they would’ve join forces with Universal Studios, Paramount Pictures and Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures). *They would've start producing and releasing non-''Dreamtoons'' animated shorts in 1940, and animated feature films in 1942. **Some of the real-life canceled projects that DWA planned would've be produced. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***In real life, DreamWorks only make CGI films due to the box office failure of Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas, but in this AU version they would've still making animated films with the use of both hand-made and CGI. ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1997 as a traditionally animated film instead of CGI and released in 2008, followed by two direct-to-video sequels. ***Some of the sequels would've be direct-to-video. ***Some of the real-life version of DreamWorks animated movies would've be part of The Dreamtoons Movie line-up. ****''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas''; which in this AU version would be different compare to our real-life version; it would be G-rated (by removing some words, TBD) adding different characters, and different scenes and plot-points. ****''Madagascar'' series; which in this AU version would including more Dreamtoons characters. ****''Megamind'' ***The main characters from the Madagascar films would've be stars that first debuted in Dreamtoons and later appearing in some Dreamtoons television series such as All Hail King Julien and Zoo Tales, and they would've be created by Alex Lovy, Tex Avery and Michael Lah: ****Alex the Lion and Marty the Zebra would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Alex and Marty. They would've originally created by Alex Lovy. ****Melman and Gloria would appear as background characters in the 1990s and later becoming into main characters in most "modern" Dreamtoons media. ****Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private would've be debuted in their own cartoon short series Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.. They would've originally created by Michael Lah. ****Manson and Phil would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series of the same name. They would've originally created by Tex Avery and Michael Lah. ****King Julien, Maurice and Mort would've also be debuted in their own cartoon short series King Julien. They would've originally created by Tex Avery. *****''All Hail King Julien'' would've be debuted in 1994 and ended in 2004 which would've made it as one of the longest-running animated television series in television history, along with Hanna-Barbera's The Flintstones, FOX's The Simpsons and Family Guy, Comedy Central's South Park and Nickelodeon's SpongeBob SquarePants and Ruglats. ***The character Megamind would've be debuted in Zoo Tales in two of its episodes. ***DreamWorks would've obtained the ownership to Screen Gems' cartoon libaray from Columbia Pictures in 1947, with The Fox and the Crow and Flippity and Flop would've be incorporated into the Dreamtoons series with new shorts. ***''Shrek'' sequels would not being created, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film instead, with the exception of Shrek Forever After, which would be not only as a second film, but also would be titled Shrek: Happily Ever After and released as a direct-to-video film. ****The remaining two sequels would be replaced by theatrical re-releases of the original film. ****The 2011 film Puss in Boots would’ve not only a stand alone film as already said, but also would’ve released in 2004. ****Also, three elements from our real three Shrek sequels would be added to Shrek: Happily Ever After: the honeymoon sequence with "Accidentally in Love" by Counting Crows from Shrek 2, the ending scene from Shrek the Third and the whole plot from Shrek Forever After. ****Gingy the Gingerbread Man would appear in cameos in most DreamWorks Animation CGI films, as the main punching bag in his scenes. ****Our real Shrek 2 would've be changed as a 48-minute short film which explain the origin story about how Shrek, Fiona, and Donkey are arriving to meet Fiona's parents at Far Far Away, but her father wasn't happy about it and didn't gets along with Shrek until at the end. ****The Shrek short is Far Far Away Idol would've a series of shorts who feature characters from other DreamWorks Animation films. ****Prince Charming would be only appearing as a recurring antagonist in The Adventures of Puss in Boots. ****Arthur from Shrek the Third would be star in a stand-alone film, Hail Arthur instead. ****The villain from our real Shrek 2, the Fairy Godmother would've only appear in a Dreamtoons video game called "Dreamtoons: Goldy Locks in: Lost in the Forest" as the main villain in this AU version. ***Don Bluth/MGM’s All Dogs Go to Heaven and its sequel would’ve be co-produced and wholly owned by DreamWorks Pictures. ****The series would have two differences for its AU version having two characters named Fee and Line, who are shown as cat versions of Jasper and Horace Baddun from Walt Disney's 101 Dalmatians, as well as have a hidden society populated by other animals besides dogs. ****For the AU version of All Dogs Go to Heaven 2, it would've take place in 1940, a year after where the first film took place, rather than present day, and David, a boy from the real-life version of the film would be replaced by Anne-Marie from the first film. ****''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' films would've be released by DreamWorks via its home video label rather than MGM. ***The 1954 animated film Animal Farm would've be produced under a joint effort between Louis de Rochemont and DreamWorks Pictures co-distributed by Warner Bros. ***''Trolls'' would be produced in 1994 as a tradtionally animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the same critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ****This AU version of Trolls, would be rated G, would have different scenes, would have no crude humor (except in a fewer scenes), would be the first animated film to have pop culture-themed references and humor, as well as featuring well-known songs (with the pop songs uses in the real-life version of the film being introduced in the AU version), TBD ****However, it can have a live-action/CGI remake in 2016. ***A trio of comic relief characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia) appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. ***The 2003 film The Cat in the Hat would've be animated rather than a live-action. ****Unlike the real-life live-action one, this version would've be more successful in this AU. ****Most of the adult gags in the film are tuned down in this version. ****In this version, Sally would've be a main character without Conrad. ***''MouseHunt'', DreamWorks' live-action film, would've be first made as an animated feature called Mouse in the House in 1961 and then got its live-action remake in 1997. ***Four animated holiday TV specials, 1964's Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer, 1969's Frosty the Snowman, 1970's Santa Claus is Coming to Town and 1971's Here Comes Peter Cottontail, all produced by Rankin-Bass, would've be theatrical feature films and co-produced and released by DreamWorks, and even adding more scenes to make them as hour long films. Later, along with other Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, got sold to GE in 1974, Broadway Video in 1988, Classic Media in 2001 and in 2012 where DreamWorks acquired the Rankin/Bass pre-1974 works, including re-acquiring the four films, to its DreamWorks Classics library. ****The song "King of the Cats" from Tom and Jerry: A Nutcracker Tale would've be debuted in Frosty the Snowman, and would've later be used for one of the Tom and Jerry films under persmission. ***Three live-action films, Paulie, A Series of Unfortunate Events and Hotel for Dogs would've be produced as animated features. ***''Bee Movie'' would've be produced as a live-action/animated hybid film. ***The plot of another animated film by a different company Barbie as Rapunzel (2002) would've be taken as a 1948 film Rapunzel, but adding with a late 1940s film twist and even replace Barbie characters with DreamWorks versions of the characters. Also, imagine if that Barbie movie does not exist at all. ***Another Barbie film Barbie of Swan Lake, which the plot would've be part of a 1970 film version, but with a twist of the 1970s and replacing Barbie characters with DreamWorks versions of the characters. Again, imagine if that Barbie movie does not exist at all. ***DreamWorks would’ve partnered with Aardman Animation from 1990-2006. ****Aardman’s 1993-2004 short films would’ve released by DreamWorks in USA. ****The films and shorts co-produced with Aardman Animations would've be fully owned by Aardman (except Chicken Run and Flushed Away, which are co-owned by both DreamWorks and Aardman) ***Since our reality's Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron that animals don't talk (even though Spirit does the narration), the AU version of the film would've have animals talk. ***''Harvey Street Kids'', an animated series would've be first debuted as a 2015 hand-drawn animated feature film. ***A PBS Kids' series The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That! would've be co-produced by DreamWorks Animation Television. ***''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' would've be distributed by DreamWorks Studios in worldwide, until it later was bought by Tuner Entertaiment and Warner Bros. (TimeWarner/WarnerMedia), the current owners of the Tom and Jerry franchise. ***''The Smurfs'' films would've be produced by DreamWorks instead of Sony Pictures, and even the CGI design style of the Smurfs and Azrael in the live-action film duology would look cartoony much like Smurfs: The Lost Village. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would've be a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000, and the 1955 version would've not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. **''Deep Impact'' would've been made in 1958 before it was remade in 1998. **A 2003 film Old School would be orginated as a 1979 film before get remade. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. **In real life, DreamWorks Animation is owned by NBCUniversal while DreamWorks Pictures is owned by Amblin Partners (despite Universal jointly own it), but in this AU, DreamWorks and its divisions would be wholly owned by Universal. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. *DreamWorks' home video distribution label would've founded in 1984. **It would've gone through names such as DreamVideo (1984-1986), DreamWorks Home Video (1987-1997), and finally DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present). **Though the some non-USA video publishers for DreamWorks would've be various home media distributors, both formerly and currently, like Sony Pictures Home Entertainment in Japan, India, TBD, Village Roadshow Home Entertainment in Australia, TBD. *DreamWorks Pictures would've have its two buildings like its animation department at Glendale, CA and its department with live-action films and TV shows at Universal City, CA. *DWA's division DreamWorks Classics would've be a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in 1995 which holds the collection of pre-1995 animated and live action movies and TV shows produced by DreamWorks before acquiring Classic Media in 2012. **Most of Don Bluth's films would've be bought by and transferred to DreamWorks through its DreamWorks Classics label in 2017, with the exceptions of Thumbelina, A Troll in Central Park, Anastasia, Bartok the Magnificent and Titan A.E due to being owned by 21st Century Fox. **The rights to Peyo's The Smurfs and Johan and Peewit would've be owned by DreamWorks through its DreamWorks Classics banner. *DreamWorks Interactive would've be founded in 1982 (formerly known as DreamGames until 1990). *DreamWorks' defunct division Go Fish Pictures, which distributed independent, art, foreign and anime films in USA, would've be remained operating and then would’ve be transferred to DreamWorks Animation. *DreamWorks Television would've be founded in 1956 and still operating. **The 1965 cartoon Roger Ramjet would've be co-produced by DreamWorks. Info DreamWorks Studios (also known as DreamWorks, DreamWorks SKG, The DreamWorks Company, or DW) is an American film production studio owned by NBCUniversal, owned by Comcast. It was founded in 1934 known as Wilson Cartoon Studio by Dora Elysian Wilson (1902-2000) and her older brother Mike Ollie Wilson (1900-1996), which started as an animation studio, then later expanded into a whole film and television studio after producing feature films, live-action productions and television programs as the studio renamed from Dora Wilson Productions '''to '''DW Film Company, with divisions such as DW Film Pictures (later known as DreamWorks Pictures) and DW Cartoon Department (later known as DreamWorks Animation). From 1955 to 2006, DreamWorks distributed its own and third-party films by itself. On October 12, 1994, during after the production of Wilson's four last films produced (this year's Trolls, 1995's Great Depression and The Prince and the Pauper and 1996's All Dogs Go to Heaven 2), she retired and sold her studio to Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen (together, SKG), for their take over to revive the studio. In May 1, 2000, Dora Wilson passed away at the age of 97. The 2001 film Shrek was dedicated to her. In December 2005, the new owners agreed to sell the studio to Viacom, parent of Paramount Pictures. The sale was completed in February 2006. In 2008, DreamWorks announced its intention to end its partnership with Paramount and signed new deals with Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures to distribute all DreamWorks' mature-oriented films through Touchstone Pictures until 2016; and with Fox Filmed Entertainment to distribute DreamWorks' family films through 20th Century Fox until 2017. As of August 2016, NBCUniversal acquired DreamWorks and its divisions, along owning its pre-1995 live action works and all of its animated films in its library, for about TBD, making it as a division of the Universal Filmed Entertainment Group. History Dora Elysian Wilson era (1934-1994) Animator and movie producer Dora Elysian Wilson, along with her eldest brother Mike Oliver Wilson, founded her animation studio based in Hollywood in 1934, after moving away from New York City where she founded her first animation studio, New York Comic Studio, Inc. (1930-1933). TBD TBD TBD In 1947, after the release of The Christmas Tales, Dora Wilson Productions ended its feature film partnership with MGM Cartoon Studio after making a new distribution deal with Warner Bros., which lead MGM to keep the rights of the films it co-produced with Dora Wilson Productions, except Headin' South since MGM decided to refuse to renew the rights. TBD Spielberg, Katzenberg and Geffen (SKG) era (1994-present) In August 1994, the announcement was made regarding Dora Wilson would sell her studio to entertaiment figures Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg and David Geffen and leave her studio for her retirement. On October 12, 1994, TBD. On January 1, 1997, the transactions of DreamWorks Studios was completed and the three new owners created a division for the studio's collection of feature films, shorts and television programs that were produced prior to December 1996 which called DreamWorks Classic Entertainment (later known as DreamWorks Classics). TBD TBD TBD In December 2007, DreamWorks founded Bright Star Pictures, a new label for film and television genres aimed at the Christian audience. TBD Paramount ownership (2006-2009) TBD Distributing partnerships (2009-2017) TBD Acquired by NBCUniversal (2016-present) TBD Shorts and featurettes Note: * (+) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. * (*) = Featurettes. * (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation under thier label. * (%) = Sold from DreamWorks. Animation * Dreamtoons (1934-1984; 1990-present) - a series of comedy cartoons which features many of DreamWorks' flagship characters. **'Joey Kangaroo' (1934-1984; 1990-present) **'Squidy' (1935-1942; 1960-1984; 1990-present) **'Lil' Mule' (1936-1955; 1990-present) **'Goldy Locks' (1937-1984; 1990-present) **'Five Funny Foxes' (1939-1984; 1990-present) **'Goat Kids' (1940-1984; 1990-present) **'The Fox and the Crow' (1940-1984; 1990-present) **'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (1943-1980; 1990-present) **'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (1944-1947) **'Flippity and Flop' (1945-1960; 1990-present) **'Quacky' (1947-1970; 1990-present) **'Little Lemur' (1947-1978) **'Alex and Marty' (1950-present) **'Flamey Dragon' (1951-1984; 1990-present) **'Swordsman Cat' (1960-1983; 1990-present) **'King Julien' (1960-1984; 1990-present) **'Manson and Phil' (1964-1975; 1990-present) **'Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.' (1967-1982; 1990-present) **'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (1968-1984; 1990-present) **'Groovy Goose' (1976-1984; 1990-present) **'Sandwich Makers' (1990-present) **'Kitty, Kat and Their 25 Brothers' (1991-present) * Advertisement cartoons (1934-1953) **TBD **''Nabisco Scouts'' (%) (1934; co-production with Nabisco) - a group of girl scouts create products at their Nabisco factory and go door-to-door to sell them for their costumers. **TBD **''McDonald's Ketchen'' (%) (1942: in co-production with McDonald's) - TBD **TBD * Henry (1940-1945) - based on a comic strip of the same name by TBD * Captain America (%) (1942) - an action cartoon series based on the Captain America comic series by Marvel Comics, which was meant to compete Paramount Pictures' animated series of DC Comics' Superman. Due to box office flops, the series ran with only four shorts. **TBD. **''Captain America vs. the Sabor Tooth-Tiger'' (%) (1942) - a sabor tooth-cat is unfrozen and escapes from the museum to terrorize the city Captain America must stop the beast. **TBD * Hi and Lois (1964-1979) - based on Mort Walker's comic strip. * Krazy Kat and Ignatz Mouse (1970-1989) - TBD * Aardman Animations produced shorts distributed by DreamWorks (^) (%) (1991-2004) ** Adam (1991) - TBD ** Rex the Runt: How Dinosaurs Became Extinct (1991) - TBD ** Rex the Runt: Dreams (1991) - TBD ** Loves Me, Loves Me Not (1993) - TBD ** Not Without My Handbag (1993) - TBD ** Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers (*) (1993) - Wallace invents a robotic trousers while he and Gromit got invited by a penguin came to stay at their house. However, Gromit then discovers that the penguin is actually a criminal mastermind who attempts to steal the museum's diamond, by stealing Wallace's invention and kidnapping Wallace himself. ** Pib and Pog (1993) - A parody of preschool-oriented genre which features two wired ball-alike creatures. ** Pop (1993) - TBD ** Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave (*) (1995) - While a herd of sheep get captured by a sheep-napping bulldog robot to the factory, Wallace and Gromit who were working in an window cleaning business as Wallace falls in love with a lovely woman at the wool shop. Then Gromit got framed for sheep-napping and been put behind bars, Wallace and one of the captured sheep, who got freed by Gromit, free the dog and they all have to stop the bulldog robot to save the sheep. ** The Art Box Bunch (1995) - TBD ** Rex the Runt: North by North Pole (1996) - TBD ** Wat's Pig (1996) - TBD ** Owzat (1997) - TBD ** Stage Fright (1997) - TBD ** Humdrum (1998) - TBD ** Al Dente (1998) - TBD ** Minotaur and Little Nerkin (1999) - TBD ** Len's Lens (2002) - TBD ** Angry Kid: Who Do You Think You Are? (2004) - TBD *''Hee-Haw the Jackass'' (1993-1996; in co-production with Stretch Films) - the misadventures of a highly dim-witted donkey. * DreamWorks Idol (*) (+) (2004-2011) - a series of direct-to-video interactive short films that parodies the popular Idol ''music revue television program featuring characters from DreamWorks Animation films and shorts. * '''Other DreamWorks Animation shorts' **''Toyland'' (1940) - Two orphans enters the fantasy world of toys. **''Forest Symphony'' (1942) - TBD **''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (%) (*) (1942; on co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds in a comical tone. **''For The Victory'' (%) (*) (1944; in co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a propaganda comedy training stand-alone 40-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII, starring animals parodying solders and a Tex Avery-styled wolf as Hittler. **''The Blue Danube'' (1945) - A Fantasia-like animated short, which follows two blue jays flying around at any random areas, setting to the classic music of the same name by Johann Strauss II, which is re-composed by Arturo Toscanini. **''The Princess of the Sea'' (%) (*) (1946; in co-productions with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a story about a young sailor who discovers the beloved ruler of the ocean. **''The Tin Soldier'' (1954) - An adaptation of Hans Christen Anderson's fairytale, retells the story about a toy soldier with one leg who falls in love with a toy ballerina. **''Lizard Lizzy'' (1955) - A little mischievous lizard girl who always get into mischief. **''King Midas'' (1964) (*) - From the classic story about a selfish king who has a magic power by turning everything and everyone into gold, with a touch. **''The Emperor's New Clothes'' (1965) - A retelling of Hans Christian Andersen's classic story. **''Caps for Sale'' (1966) - based on a Esphyr Slobodkina's 1940 picture book of the same name. **''Why Do People Hate Bugs?'' (1969) (*) - A documentary-style comedy short about how most people has their phobia of insects. **''The Best Nest'' (*) (1972) - an adaptation of P.D. Eastman's 1968 children's book of the same name, which retells the story about two bird couples who sends out to find their better nest for their new and better home. **''Clifford the Big Red Dog'' (1973) - Based on the book series by Norman Birdwell. **''Noah's Ark'' (*) (1978) - Based on the well-known biblical story of the same name, told in a Jay Ward-esque comical tone. **''Surrealism'' (1978) - TBD **''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (*) (%) (1990; in co-production with Advertising Council and TMS Entertainment) - The story about Smokey the Bear who stops the fire from destroying the forest. **''Little Audrey's Slummer Party'' (1991) - TBD **''Dear Diary'' (1998) - a voice over of the teenage girl tells her story about her life in her diary, by setting to animation of the drawings and doodles. **''Short-Tempered Sue'' (2000) - A highly short-tempered loud little girl who always outburst if TBD **''Shrek in the Swamp Karaoke Dance Party'' (+) (2001) **''Ringo's Pet'' (+) (2002) **''Shrek 4-D'' (2004) **''Shrek: Kingdom of Far Far Away'' (*) (+) (2004) - Shrek, Fiona and Donkey takes a visit to the kingdom of Far Far Away to meet Fiona's royal parents. **''Puss in Boots: The Three Diablos'' (+) (2005) **''Club Oscar'' (+) (2005) - a revue short which features the characters from Shark Tale dancing to the rhythm which sets various pop-culture music. **''First Flight'' (2006) **''Hammy's Boomerang Adventure'' (+) (2006) **''Secrets of the Furious Five'' (+) (2008; in co-production with Reel FX Creative Studios and Film Roman) **''B.O.B.'s Big Break'' (+) (2009) **''Janice and Ringo Egg-sitting'' (+) (2010) **''The Bride of Gingy'' (+) (2010) **''Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon'' (+) (2010) **''The Pig Who Cried Werewolf'' (+) (2011) **''Night of the Living Carrots'' (+) (2011) **''Book of Dragons'' (+) (2011) **''The Smurfs: A Christmas Carol'' (2011) **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters'' (+) (2011; in co-production with Reel FX Creative Studios and Film Roman) **''The Smurfs: The Legend of Smurfy Hollow'' (2013) **''Almost Home'' (2014) **''Rocky and Bullwinkle in: The Bride of the Moose'' (+) (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) **''Dawn of the Dragon Racers'' (+) (2014) **''Azumanga Daioh: The Very Short Movie'' (^) (2015; originally produced by J.C.Staff and released by 2001; and dubbed by Go Fish Animation) - TBD. **''Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Scroll'' (+) (2015) **''Panda Paws'' (+) (2016) **''The Boss Baby and Tim's Treasure Hunt Through Time'' (+) (2017) **''Bird Karma'' (2018) **'DreamWorks Theatre' (2018) **''Marooned'' (2018 or 2019) **''TBD'' **''Bilby'' (TBA) **TBD **TBD **''The History of the Turf War'' **TBD Live action *''Merry Marionette Theater'' (1949-1970) *''The Buffoon Brothers'' (1950-1954) *''Melody Concert'' (1950-1956) *''Pet Comedies'' (1953-1955) *''DreamWorks Newsreel Series ''(1956-1977) *''Dreamtoons Discovery Series'' (*) (#) (1989-1992) - a series of direct-to-video edutainment puppet specials featuring the Dreamtoons characters. *'Other DreamWorks live-action short films' **''Elefriend: Dangers About Strangers'' (*) (#) (1991) - a live-action/puppet hybrid educational short that teaches children to avoid strangers, featuring Alma and Elefriend. **TBD (1997) Films Note: * (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray/streaming service releases. * (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation under their label. * (%) = sold from DreamWorks Animation 1940s *''Headin’ South'' (1942; in co-production with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a young female duckling got lost upon her attempt to go south with the other ducks and desperate to reach their destination along with the help of a raccoon. *''The Christmas Tales'' (%) (1947; in co-productions with MGM Cartoon Studio) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) - an adaptation of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name, which tells the story about a really long golden haired princess. 1950s *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950) - a package film featuring shorts starring Bozo the Clown. *''Burro'' (1951) - setting place in Mexico, a story about a young donkey who accidentally got free from the farmers and then explores around the wilderness in the desert, hoping for his new life. * Animal Farm (1954; with a co-production with Halas and Batchelor, Louis de Rochemont and Distributors Corporation of America) - Based on George Orwell's novel of the same name, a gang of farm animals get out their bad human owner and take their new regime from the freedom that animals are equal, but suddenly, pigs take the power to them that animals become slaves for building some hard works and they will become like humans. * The Nutcracker '(1955) - Based on the beloved holiday story about a girl and a living nutcracker. *The Story of Hansel and Gretel'' (1959) - A loose adaption from the Brothers Grimm fanasty classic story about two young kids who got lost in the forest and then discover an giant gingerbread house which is lived by an evil witch. 1960s *Alley Cats' (1960) - 20 homeless cats seeks out for a mansion to live as their new home. *Mouse in the House'' (1961) - A slapstick comedy about two guys are attempting to rid of a mischievous mouse, who outsmart them in the process. *''Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer ''(^) (1964; in co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - From the one of the beloved Christmas song classic, a young reindeer fawn who was born with his glowing red nose. *''The Parrots'' (1967) - a musical comedy film about a family of parrots in a island. *''Friendly'' (1968) - the story about a pet fox named Friendly. *''Frosty the Snowman'' (^) (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) - based on the holiday song of the same name which tells the story about a snowman who comes to life by the magic hat. 1970s *''Swan Lake'' (1970) - a retelling of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's play of the same name. *''Santa Claus Is Comin' To Town'' (^) (1970; in co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - An origin story about Santa Claus. *''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (^) (1971; co-production with Rankin/Bass Productions) - A young Easter rabbit goes worldwide to deliver the eggs. *''A Thousand Attempts and One Invention'' (1971) - *''Drugy the Clown'' (%) (1974) - an adult animated dark comedy film which follows a drug dealing clown who attempts to sell drugs to children. *''Elefriend'' (1974) - a young girl finds and befriends an elephant-alike creature. It is considered as an predecessor to Disney's Pete's Dragon. *''Trapito'' (1975) - *''The Magic Flute'' (1977) - An adaptation of the opera by Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, which tells the story about TBA. *''Doggy, Catty and Mousy'' (1978) - a road comedy film about three animals who team up to find a new home. *''Music Magic'' (1979) - a package film similar to Walt Disney's package films in the 1940s, mainly Fantasia and Melody Time. 1980s *''Discover America'' (1980) - a package film consisting of shorts based on American folklore. *''The New Home Search'' (1980) - two homeless shrew couples are searching for their dream home while they are chased by various greedy humans who want to use them in their plans. *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1982) - A little lamb is taken away from the wild sheep herd to the wool factory, but escapes and goes on her difficult quest to reach back home, along with the help of her friends along the way. *''Planet Mythology'' (1984) - The space expert lands onto the fantasy planet. *''Supernatural Rock'' (1985) - Three rock musical groups teenage gothic rock teens are heading to Halloween-themed rock concert until getting lost in the process, where they then meet the evil monsters who will put them on the show. *''Civil War'' (1986; in co-production with Brooksfilms) - an adult animated war dark comedy film setting place in the Civil War. *''Candy Land'' (1986; in co-production with Milton Bradley Company) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''Ico the Brave Little Horse'' (1987) - a story about a young wild horse who joined the King's guards while being concerned by a mysterious bell sounding and along with the King's horses disappearing one by one. *''The Flying Pig'' (1987; in co-production with Studio Gibli) - A story about a pig who was born with wings. *''Wonderland'' (1988; in co-production with HandMade Films) - inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland stories. A story about three young kids who enters the fantasy world of Wonderland, where everything is crazy and does not make sense. *''Albedo'' (1989) - a science fiction action dark comedy film based on the Albedo Anthropomorphics furry comic book series by Steve Gallacci. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven'' (1989, in co-production with United Artists, Sullivan Bluth Studios and Goldcrest Films) - a casino-owning dog is murdered by his former friend, but withdraws from his place in Heaven to return to Earth, where his best friend still lives, and they team up with a young orphan girl to prove that he is worthy of Heaven again. 1990s *''Orson's Farm Fantasies'' (^) (%) (1990; in co-production with Paws, Inc. and Film Roman) - Orson's imagination had gone out of control which cause a lot of chaos around the farm, so he and his farm friends must save the day. *''Little Orphan Annie'' (1990) - a film adaptation of the comic strip of the same name and its stage musical adaptation. *''Garfield and Odie'' (^) (%) (1991; in co-production with Paws, Inc. and Film Roman) - A package film which shows segments of Garfield and Odie's moments and adventures. *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) - a musical story about the animals in the Amazon rainforest. *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992; in co-production with Bob Clampett Productions) - The comedic adventure of a boy, his sea monster friend, a captain and his crow. *''Tom and Jerry: The Movie'' (^) (%) (1992; in co-production with Turner Entertainment Co., Film Roman, Miramax Films and LIVE Entertainment) - The popular cartoon cat and mouse are thrown into their own feature film. The story has the twosome trying to help an orphan girl who is being berated and exploited by a greedy guardian. *''The Dreamtoons Movie'' (1992) - Joey Kangaroo and the rest of Dreamtoons animals are been in captive by aliens, but must figure their way to escape. *''Orson's Farm in: Judgment Day'' (^) (%) (1993; in co-production with Paws, Inc. and Film Roman) - Loosely based on Garfield's Judgment Day, which features characters from U.S. Acres/''Orson's Farm'' who must survive TBD *''The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1993) - Joey discovers a tree which shows themes related to different holidays. *''Trolls'' (1994; in co-production with Thomas Dam Productions and Amblimation) - Two trolls must set out for an adventure to stop the troll-eating Ogres to save their village. *''The Prince and the Pauper'' (1995) - Loosely based on Mark Twain’s story, setting in an world populated by anthropomorphic rabbits, two indentical young kids, a pauper girl and a prince, exchange identities and lives while the villainous Captain of the Guard plots to take advantage of this. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven 2'' (1996; in co-production with United Artists, MGM and Goldcrest Films) - Charlie and Itchy have return to Earth to find Gabriel's Horn, and along the way they are reunited with Anne-Marie, who ran away from home, but time is running out, and if Charlie is going to secure the valuable horn, he will have to prove himself worthy of being alive again by taking on Carface, who joined forces with the Devil to steal the Horn, in a hair-raising, breathtaking battle to the finish. *''The Bre'r Rabbit Tale'' (1996) - Based on the story from the Uncle Remus Tales, it involves the adventures of Bre'r Rabbit in an trip away from his home. *''Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1997) - Joey and the his Dreamtoons gang enters a sport contest at the swamp. *''Kung Fu Panda'' (1997) - Set in the ancient world of China, populated by anthropomorphic animals, where a panda is desperate to become a hero. *''Paulie'' (1998) - a talking parrot, recounts his travels looking for his original owner to a Russian janitor who helps him to the end of his journey. *''Antz'' (1998) - A worker ant and an princess escape from the ant colony to go and search for the legendary place which called Insectopia. *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) - Adapted from the religious story about an Jewish man named Moises who got raised at Egypt and then has his destiny to free all the Hebrew slaves to Promise Land, in orders from God. *''Manuelita'' (1999) - *''Tiger's Tale'' (1999) - adapted from the Indian fairytale The Tiger, the Brahmin and the Jackal. 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) - an animated remake to the classic and well-known live-action film. *''Chicken Run'' (^) (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - a group of farm chickens needs to scheme the way to escape from a prison-like chicken farm (whose owners kill them when they stop producing eggs), along with the help of a Rhode Island red rooster. *''The Joys of Pantriste'' (2000) - TBD *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) - TBD *''Animal Farm 2'' (#) (2001) - A sequel to the 1954 film Animal Farm, Benjamin is now the new leader of Animal Farm and eventually meets a young girl, who unlike the former farm owner Mr. Jones, has a good heart among animals. *''Shrek'' (2001) - A green ogre, along with his talking donkey friend, is sent out by an evil ruler to rescue a beautiful princess from a dragon's keep to him in order for removing all the fairy tale characters exiled in the ogre's swamp home. However, he later have his crush on her and then discovers an shocking secret about her. *''Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron'' (2002) - a western story about a wild muskan who got captured from other wild horses by humans who attempt to train him, until he got escape, along with an Indian. *''Headin' South Again'' (#) (2002) - a sequel to the 1943 film, only this time that Janice, her family and the rest of the ducks are heading to South America. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of the Sinbad the Sailor story with Dreamtoons characters playing the characters. *''The Little Princess: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of Frances Hodgson Burnett's The Little Princess with Goldy Locks as the heroine, and heavily influenced by the 1939 film version and the 1995 film version. *''Millennium Actress'' (#) (^) (2003; originally produced by Madhouse and released in 2001 theatrically; later dubbed and released by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003; in co-production with Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Imagine Entertainment) - Loosely based on Dr. Seuss’ classic. A bored little girl have her life turned upside down when a anthropomorphic screwball cat with a hat comes to visit her and wants her to have fun, while her mother is away. *''Ghost in the Shell 2: Innocence'' (^) (#) (2004; TBD; later dubbed and released by Go Fish Pictures) - TBD. *''Puss in Boots'' (2004) - A talking cat TBD *''Shark Tale'' (2004) - A fish lies to his town's fishes that he "killed" a shark and is been called a "Shark Slayer", after a shark got killed by a falling anchor when he tried to eat him. However, he then meets up with another shark, who, unlike the other sharks, is a vegetarian and decides to aid him. *''A Series of Unfortunate Events'' (2004; in co-production with Paramount Pictures) - TBD *''Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2005) - The Dreamtoons characters are been casted away from New York City and finds themselves in the island of Madagascar. *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' (^) (%) (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - Wallace and Gromit works at an anti-pest control for rabbit where they caught them from neighbor gardens and takes good care of them while there's a veggie-eating Were Rabbit monster on the loose. *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) - Based on the comic strip of the same name, it follows a group of forest critters woke up to discover a giant hedge, where it leads to suburbia. *''Flushed Away'' (^) (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - A rich family's pet rat got flushed away by his sewer rat buddy to the sewer town of Ratopolis. *''Hail Arthur'' (2007) - A loose adaptation of the King Arthur legend, a story about a sixteen-year-old boy who is willing to become king, along with the help of his wizard teacher Merlin. *''The Cat in the Hat 2'' (2007) (#) - Loosely inspired by the sequel to the original book, The Cat in the Hat Comes Back, Sally's family embarks on a plane flight from their home to visit her grandparents, and Sally meets the Cat again. *''Dreamtoons: Shrek'' (#) (2008) - A retelling of Shrek, with the addition of Dreamtoons characters being characters in the plot and as seen through their point of view. *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2008) - After leaving Madagascar by plane, the Dreamtoons gang then got a safe crash landed to the landscape of Africa, where Alex finds his family, Marty is with the other zebras, Gloria has a crush, Melman becomes a doctor for the animals and the rest begin rebuild the plane with the help of several other monkeys. *''Hotel for Dogs'' (2009) - Two kids secretly take in stray dogs at a vacant hotel. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) - A woman transformed into a giant after she is struck by a meteorite on her wedding day becomes part of a team of monsters sent in by the U.S. government to defeat an alien mastermind trying to take over Earth. *''Dreamtoons Meet Casper'' (#) (2009) - TBD 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) - Based on the novel of the same name, it retells the story about TBA *''The Wanderer'' (2010; in co-production with Sherman Brothers Productions) - The musical story of a stray bear who joins a group of circus bears and changes their lives. *''Dreamtoons: The Road to El Dorado'' (#) (2010) - A retelling of The Road to El Dorado with the Dreamtoons characters in the characters' roles. *''Shrek: Happily Ever After'' (#) (2010) - After marring Fiona, Shrek misses the years where humans were afraid of him before rescuing Fiona, leading him to wish for when he felt like a "real ogre" again. So he then meets and make a contract deal with a imp named Rumpleskilskin to send him back where he used to, in which he did, but turns out that Shrek is in an alternate universe where he was never born, which plotted by Rumpelskilskin. So Shrek, along with the alternate universe's Donkey, has to redo this situation in order to get his original life back. *''Headin' South Pole'' (#) (2010) - A third installment of Headin' South, only this time, Janice and Ringo must save penguins from an evil fate. *''Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2010) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (#) (2011) - Po and his friends fight to stop a peacock villain from conquering China with a deadly new weapon, but first the Dragon Warrior must come to terms with his past. *''Dreamtoons: The Magic Lamp'' (#) (2011) - A film remake of the 1970s television special Goldy Locks and the Magic Lamp, with more Dreamtoons characters and various plot points added. *''Frog Family'' (2011; with a co-production with Klasky Csupo) - the misadvenures of a family who turns into frogs. *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2012) - TBD *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) - Based on the Guardian of Childhood book series by William Joyce, it follows five groups of Guardians who has their mission to stop the evil bogeyman from give darkness to the world. *''The Croods'' (2013) - After their cave is destroyed, a caveman family must trek through an unfamiliar fantastical world with the help of an inventive boy. *''Turbo'' (2013) - A freak accident might just help an everyday garden snail achieve his biggest dream: winning the Indy 500. *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014; in co-production with Bulwinkle Studios/Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, which follows a genius dog and his adopted human son who journey through their time machine known as the Wayback Machine to the world of various time in history in the humorous antics. *''Dreamtoons: The Legend of the Loc Ness Monster ''(#) (2014) - TBD *''Postman Pat: The Movie'' (2014; with co-production with RGH Pictures, Timeless Films, Lionsgate and Icon Productions; limited release) - a film adaptation of Postman Pat. *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) - TBD *''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2014) - TBD *''Home'' (2015) - an alien lands on the planet earth where he befriends with a teenage girl. *''Dreamtoons: Kung Fu Masters'' (#) (2015) - the Dreamtoons gang are chosen to face a evil threat. *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2015; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - Three girls who recently meet each other team up for their quest to prevent those developers from converting the suburbia they live into a huge downtown shopping and entertainment complex. *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (#) (2016) - When Po's long-lost panda father suddenly reappears, the reunited duo travels to a secret panda paradise to meet scores of hilarious new panda characters. But when an supernatural villain begins to sweep across China defeating all the kung fu masters, Po must do the impossible-learn to train a village full of his fun-loving, clumsy brethren to become the ultimate band of Kung Fu Pandas. *''The Berenstain Bears'' (2016) - A loose adaptation of the books series of the same name which focuses on a spy action comedy. *''Billy the Cat'' (2016) - a trouble-making boy is turned into a cat by a magician when he discovers him bullying a cat. In order to prove that he is worthy of being human again, the boy, along with his family turned also into cats, must survive his new life as a cat. *''Hilda'' (2016) - Based on the graphic novel series of the same name by Luke Pearson, TBD *''Frosty the Snowman 2'' (#) (2016) - TBD *''Jewelpet the Movie: Sweets Dance Princess'' (^) (2017; originally produced by Studio Comet and released in 2012. Dubbed by Go Fish Animation; Limited release) - TBD *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) - Loosely based on the book by Marla Frazee, a suit-wearing, briefcase-carrying baby pairs up with his 7-year old brother to thwart a dastardly plot that involves an epic battle between puppies and babies. *''Sunnie Lite'' (#) (2017) - an anime-inspired film, which is about a 14-year-old teenage girl who unlocks magical powers which transforms her into a magical girl superhero. *''The Smurfs: The Lost Village'' (2017) - *''Larguirucho'' (#) (2017) - a comedy adventure about the world's favorite dimwitted large mouse in a journey to space to save his adoptive child Raymond and Earth from a group of alien weasels. *''Captain Underpants'' (2017; in co-production with Scholastic Entertainment, Mikros Image Montreal and Technicolor Animation Productions) - Based on the children's books series by Dav Pilkey, it follows an arrogant principal who gets hypnotized by two trouble-making boys into transforming into a ridiculously enthusiastic, incredibly dimwitted superhero named Captain Underpants. *''Busytown'' (2018) - Inspired by the book series by Richard Scarry, TBD *''Lancy, Rascal and Battly: The Three Animals'' (2018) - a Minions-esque film focused on Lancy, Rascal and Battly from previous DreamWorks animated films as the heroes. *''Dreamtoons Goes Home'' (#) (2018) - TBD *''Monica's Gang'' (2018) - *''Pokémon the Movie: I Choose You!'' (#) (^) (2018; originally produced by OLM and released by 2017; later dubbed by Go Fish Animation) - TBD *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) - TBD *''The Toughest Dreamtoons Movie!'' (#) (2019) - TBD *''Fritz the Cat'' (2019) - based on the adult comic series of the same name. *''Smile PreCure! The Movie: Big Mismatch in a Picture Book!'' (#) (^) (2019; originally produced by Toei Animation and released on 2012; Dubbed by Go Fish Animation) - TBD. *''Dreamtoons: Joey and the Masters of the Dreamtoonverse'' (#) (2019) - TBD *''Dreamtoons and Fat Albert'' (#) (2019) - TBD *''Abominable'' (2019) - TBD 2020s *''The VeggieTales Movie'' (2020) (in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - *''Trolls World Tour'' (#) (2020) - Poppy and Branch make a surprising discovery – there are other Troll worlds beyond their own, and their distinct differences create big clashes between these various tribes. When a mysterious threat puts all of the Trolls across the land in danger, Poppy, Branch and their friends must embark on an epic quest to create harmony among the feuding Trolls to unite them against certain doom. *''Dreamtoons in Wonderland'' (#) (2020) - TBD *''Love and Berry: Dress Up and Dance - Magic of Happiness'' (^) (#) (2020; aka Love and Berry: The Fashion Witches; orginally produced by TMS Entertainment and released in 2007; dubbed by Go Fish Animation) - TBD *''The Croods 2'' (#) (2020) *''Dreamtoons and Felix the Cat'' (#) (2020) - TBD *''Puss in Boots Returns'' (2020) - the sequel to Puss in Boots. *''The Boss Baby 2'' (#) (2021) - TBD *''Dreamtoons: Frosty the Snowman'' (#) (2021) - TBD *''Save the Woods'' (2021) - a gang of woodland animals protect their forest home from real-estate developers. *''Spooky Jack'' (2021; in co-production with Blumhouse Productions) *''Dōbutsu no Mori'' (^) (2021; aka; Animal Crossing: The Movie; originally produced by Nintendo, OLM, and VAP and released in 2006; dubbed by Go Fish Animation and The Jim Henson Company) - TBD *''Jungle Family'' (2022) *''The Splatoon Movie'' (2022) (in co-production with Nintendo of America) - based on Nintendo's video game for the Wii-U Splatoon, it follows a young Inkling who desperate to become a hero for Inkopolis, as he teams up with other Inkling to stop the evil Octarain and his minions. *''The Shopkins Movie'' (2023) (in co-production with Moose Australia, Inc.) - based on Moose toys Shopkins. *''The Dinosaur Movie'' (2024) - TBD *''LarryBoy: A VeggieTales Movie'' (2025) (in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - *''Jaco'' (202?; in co-production with Toei Animation) - Based on the manga Jaco the Galactic Patrolman by Akira Toriyama *''The Dreamtoons Christmas Movie'' (202?) - *''Puyo Pop'' (202?; with co-production with Sega and Marza Animation Planet Inc.) - TBD *''Yellow Submarine'' (202?) *''Fly Away'' (202?) Future * Janice and Ringo - a CGI reboot to the 1942 film Headin' South. * Rocky and Bullwinkle (#) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, which follows a young flying squirrel who has a mission to stop a Russian dictator's plans to take over the world, while he is accompanied by a dimwitted moose. * Dreamtoons Travels Around the World in 80 Days - TBD * The Dreamtoons Superhero Movie - TBD * Arctic Musical - TBD * The Splatoon Movie: The Squidquel (in co-production with Nintendo of America) (#) - Inspired by the Nintendo Switch Splatoon 2, it follows the inklings, along with newcomers, has to go on thier mission to rescue Callie, one of the Inkopolis' famous pop idols Sqiud Sisters from the Octarians. * Casper: The Spookiest Movie (in co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - TBD * The Shopkins Sequel (in co-production with Moose Australia, Inc.) (#) - The Shopkins and Shoppies are back in Shopville, TBD * Bre'r Rabbit - a CGI remake of the 1996 film The Bre'r Rabbit Tale. * Yo-kai Watch (in co-production with Level-5) * Dreamtoons: The Lost Treasure * The Dreamtoons Giant Movie * Rocket Skater - (#) a VR animated feature which involves a teenage rocket roller-skating superhero. * Squid Sisters (in co-production with Nintendo of America) - (#) a spin-off film of The Splatoon Movie featuring Callie and Marie from the Squid Sisters. * The Harveytoons Movie * Dreamtoons * Untitled DreamWorks Stop Motion Film Live action 1950s * The Road to El Dorado (1955) - Two young Spanish men sets off through a quest to discover El Dorado, a legendary city of gold, at the other world. *''Crime on the Run'' (1956) *''Sparky and the Talking Piano'' (1956) - based on the children’s story Sparky's Magic Piano. *''Terror Lagoon'' (1957) - Six groups of people who got terrorized by a monster from the swamp. *''Mr. Goofball'' (1957) - TBD *''Deep Impact'' (1958) - TBD *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) - Setting in the old American west, a wanted outlaw terrorize and robs the town. *''Ballroom Party'' (1959) - TBD 1960s * The Criminal Family (1960) * Hollywood Blues (1961) * Sport Silly (1962) * Drama Queen (1962) * Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!! (1963) * Me and Mimi (1964) . a live-action/animated film about two friends, a little girl and a mouse. * Nellie (1966) - the story about a farm horse. * World War (1967) - TBD * The Friendship Club (1967) - TBD * Groovy, Groovy, Groovy (1968) * Prom Story (1968) - TBD * The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful (1968) - a live-action/animated hybrid musical pakage comedy film about a guy named Mr. Wonderful and his world of his imagination. * College Life (1969) * Raccoons in the City (1969) - a live-action/animated hybid about a couple of raccoons moving to a human city. * Blood (1969) 1970s *''The Hardy Boys'' (1970) *''Mermaid Island'' (1971) *''The Adventures of Gordon T. Gator'' (1972) - A animated/live-action story about a talking alligator who appears out from a book, that belong to a little boy, and goes on a journey to explorer around the real world, along with his pals. *''Midnight of Terror'' (1974) *''Zero Cool'' (1974) *''Kids Don't Learn a Thing'' (1975) *''Urban Maniac'' (1975) *''Suey the Pig'' (1976) *''School Killer'' (1976) *''Python'' (1976) *''Jailbreak'' (1977) - TBD *''One Man's Meat'' (1977) *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film, follows the TBD. *''You're Alone'' (1979) *''Old School'' (1979) 1980s * Road to Vegas (1980) * Risk (1980) * Punished (1981) - a B-list horror-thriller story about a psychopathic stepfather who terrorizes his stepchildren by murder each one of them, if they done something bad. * Meanings of Christmas (1981) * Go Freddy Go! (1982) * Victoria (1982) * Rage (1983) * Wax Figure (1984) * Superstition (1984) * Out There (1984) - TBD * Pranksters (1985) - TBD * Stalker (1985) * The Hollow Tower (1985) * Anything Can Happen (1986; in co-production with Lucasfilm) * Here Is New York (1986) * You, Me, and Us (1986) * Fantasy (1987) * Motel Monster (1987) - a horror-comedy film about four costumers being haunted and terrorized by a monstrous creature in the motel. * Sword Master (1987) * Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy (1988) *''Little Audrey'' (1989; in co-production with Harvey Entertainment, HBO Films and TriStar Pictures) - TBD 1990s * Inside the Well (1990; in co-production with Geffen Picture and Warner Bros.) - TBD * The Merry Marionette Movie (1990) - TBD * The Last Fairy (1990) * Summer School (1991; in co-production with Warner Bros.) * Spiecal Date (1991) - a young man whose dating with an autistic young woman. * Food Court (1991) * Jack O. Lantern (1991; with co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Dudes and Dudettes (1992; in co-production with Miramax Films and KingWorld Filmed Entertainment) * The Long Walk (1992; in co-productions with Columbia Pictures and Morgan Creek Entertainment Group) * Calferd (1992; in co-production with New Line Cinema) * Pee Wee of the West (1993) * Drug of Choice (1993; in co-production with Universal Pictures) * Hollywood Hound (1993; in co-production with KingWorld Filmed Entertainment) * Jack O. Lantern II (1993; with co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * The Points of My Compass (1994; ) * Four Old Men, One Young Man (1994; in co-production with October Films) * The Last Fairy 2: The Evil Fairies (1994) * Great Depression (1995) - TBD * Mr. Ed (%) (1995; in co-production with MGM) * Jo & Mo (1995) * Chupacabra (1996; with co-production with WangNut Films) - TBD * Vandalism (1996; in co-production with 20th Century Fox) - TBD * Daredevil from Hell (1996) - TBD * S (1996; with co-production with Amblin Entertainment) - TBD * Miracle Faith (1996) * The Peacemaker (1997) - TBD * Jack O. Lantern III (1997; with co-production with Amblin Entertainment) * Amistad (1997) - TBD * MouseHunt (1997) - a live-action remake of the well-known animated classic Mouse in the House. * Deep Impact (1998) - TBD * Small Soldiers (1998; with co-production with Amblin Entertainment) - TBD * Saving Private Ryan (1998) - TBD * In Dreams (1999) * Forces of Nature (1999) * The Love Letter (1999) * The Haunting (1999) * American Beauty (1999) * Galaxy Quest (1999) 2000s * Gladiator (2000) * Road Trip (2000) * Small Time Crooks (2000) * What Lies Beneath (2000) * Almost Famous (2000) * Meet the Parents (2000) * The Contender (2000) * The Legend of Bagger Vance (2000) * Cast Away (2000) * An Everlasting Piece (2000) * The Mexican (2001) * Evolution (2001) * A.I. Artificial Intelligence (2001; in co-production with Amblin Entertainment, Stanley Kubrick Productions and Warner Bros.) - Based on the story Supertoys Last All Summer Long by Brian Aldiss, it sets in the future world where it tells a story about a young robot boy who seeks out to find the Blue Fairy from the story of Pinocchio, so he can wish to become a real boy in order for his mother to love him. * The Curse of the Jade Scorpion (2001) * The Last Castle (2001) * A Beautiful Mind (2001) * The Time Machine (2002) * Hollywood Ending (2002) * Minority Report (2002) * Road to Perdition (2002) * The Tuxedo (2002) * The Ring (2002) * Catch Me If You Can (2002) * Biker Boyz (2003) * Old School (2003) * Head of State (2003) * Seabiscuit ''(2003) * ''Anything Else (2003) * The House of Sand and Fog (2003) * Paycheck (2003) * Win a Date with Tad Hamilton! (2004) * Eurotrip (2004) * Envy (2004) * The Stepford Wives (2004) * The Terminal ''(2004) * ''Anchorman: The Legend of Ron Burgundy (2004) * Collateral (2004) * Surviving Christmas (2004) * Meet the Fockers (2004) * The Ring Two (2005) * War of the Worlds (2005) * The Island (2005) * Red Eye (2005) * Just like Heaven (2005) * The Prize Winner of Defiance, Ohio (2005) * Dreamer (2005) * Memoirs of a Geisha (2005) * Munich (2005) * Match Point (2005) * She's the Man (2006) * The Last Kiss (2006) * Flags of Our Fathers (2006) * Dreamgirls (2006) * Letters from Iwo Jima (2006) * Perfume: The Story of a Murderer (2006) * Norbit (2007) * Blades of Glory (2007) * Disturbia (2007) * Transformers (2007) * The Heartbreak Kid (2007) * Things We Lost in the Fire (2007) * Bee Movie (2007) - A honeybee, who works at his bee colony's honey-making factory, flies out to the human world where he meets a young woman. Not only that, but he also is shocked to discover that honey is being shelved at the market, which causes him to put a lawsuit against humankind for stealing honey. * The Kite Runner (2007) * Sweeney Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street (2007) * The Ruins (2008) * Tropic Thunder (2008) * Ghost Town (2008) * Eagle Eye (2008) * Revolutionary Road (2008) * The Uninvited (2009) * I Love You, Man (2009) * The Soloist (2009) * Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen (2009) * Up in the Air (2009) * The Lovely Bones (2009) 2010s *''She's Out of My League'' (2010) *''Dinner for Schmucks'' (2010) *''Little Fockers'' (2010) *''No Strings Attached ''(2011) *''I Am Number Four'' (2011) *''The Smurfs'' (2011) - *''Cowboys & Aliens'' (2011) *''The Help'' (2011) *''Fright Night'' (2011) *''Real Steel'' (2011) *''War Horse'' (2011) *''A Thousand Words'' (2012) *''Toons Meet Latin American'' (2012) *''People Like Us'' (2012) *''Lincoln'' (2012) *''The Smurfs 2: Misadventure in Paris'' (2013) - TBD *''The Fifth Estate'' (2013) *''Delivery Man'' (2013) *''Toyland'' (2013) *''Need for Speed'' (2014) *''Pet Dinosaurs'' (2014) *''The Hundred-Foot Journey'' (2014) *''Uncle Monkey'' (2015) *''Bridge of Spies'' (2015) *''Hip Hop Bunny'' (2016) *''Dainty'' (2016) *''The Light Between Oceans'' (2016) * The Girl on the Train (2016) * Trolls (2016) - a live-action/CGI remake to the classic 1994 animated film. * Office Christmas Party (2016) * Ghost in the Shell (2017) * Nights into Dreams (2017) * Charlie and Anne-Marie (2017) - a live-action remake to All Dogs Go to Heaven. * The Fantastic Family (2017) - * Thank You for Your Service (2017) * Elefriend (2017) - a live-action remake to the classic 1974 animated film. * The Post (2017) * Bird World (2018) * Circus Dogs (2018) * First Man (2018) * Green Book (2018) * Welcome to Marwen (2018) * The Turning (2019) * Good Boys (2019) * Archie (2019) * The Son (2019) * An American Werewolf in London (2019) * Into the Water (2019) 2020s *''Otakus vs. Weebos'' (2020; in co-production with Columbia Pictures, TBD) *''A Family of Spies'' (2021) - TBD *TBD *''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' (202?) - TBD Future * The Kidnapping of Edgardo Mortara * Besties * Rudolph - * Frosty the Snowman - TBD * Voltron - TBD * Battletoads - TBD * Joey Kangaroo - Based on the Dreamtoons character. * Goldy Locks - Based on the Dreamtoons character. * Lessie - TBD Television Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (^) = Not produced, but released by DreamWorks Television under thier label. Series Animation 1950s-1960s *''Jumpy'' (1957-1962) - the adventures of a frog. *''The Adventures of Tuffy'' (1960-1961) - based on the comic strip Tuffy ''by Syd Hoff. *The Dreamtoons Show'' (1960-1999) - a long running series featuring Dreamtoons characters, which featuring three theatrical Dreamtoons shorts with new linking sequences with Joey Kangaroo hosting the show. The show's title and length changed regularly over the years. **''The Joey Kangaroo Show'' (1963-1965) **''The Joey, Wallabee and Quacky Show'' (1966-1973) **''The Goldy Locks Show'' (1966-1973; for episodes featuring only Goldy Locks, King Julien, Flamey Dragon, and Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse cartoons) **''King Julien and Friends'' (1966-1973; for episodes featuring only King Julien, Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., Five Funny Foxes, and Swordman Cat cartoons) **''TBD'' **''Patty & Charlie and Company'' (1980-1981; for episodes featuring only Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse, Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S., Manson and Phil, Quacky, Five Funny Foxes, and Groovy Goose cartoons) **''TBD'' **''The Joey Kangaroo-Dreamtoons Comedy Hour'' **''TBD'' *''It's a Dog-Gone Life'' (1962-1965) - a primetime animated sitcom about the live about four dogs living with two couples. *''Funday Funnies with Joey and Wallabee'' (1964-1989) - an long-running animated cartoon compilation series who replaced Marty's Friday Funnies after it was replaced with Beany and Cecil. It was hosted by Joey Kangaroo and Wallabee and consisted of cartoons produced by DreamWorks Animation, UPA, Walt Disney Animation Studios, Terrytoons, Walter Lantz Productions, MGM Cartoons, Warner Bros. Cartoons, Hanna-Barbera Productions, Paramount Cartoon Studios, DePatie-Freleng Enterprises, Rembrandt Films, Jay Ward Productions and Total Television, as well as well-known TV shows of this era like Beany and Cecil, Linus the Lionhearted, Top Cat, Here Comes the Grump, Pound Puppies, Danger Mouse and Count Duckula. *''Roger Ramjet'' (1965; in co-production with Pantomime Pictures and Hero Entertainment, Inc.) *''Terr'ble Tessie'' (1966-1976, in co-production with Rembrandt Films) - *''The Adventures of Hijitus'' (1967-1971) *''The Wacky Lab'' (1968-1976) - an educational series about TBD. *''Up-Man'' (1969-1973) - TBD 1970s *''Mr. Bookworm'' (1970-1979) - An educational series starring an anthropomorphic worm who teaches any topics throughout the show. *''Hijitus and Goldy (1971-1974) - a crossover spin-off to ''The Adventures of Hijitus and Goldy Locks shorts. *''The Fantastic Family'' (1973-1980) - a series about a family of 1960s Batman-esque superheroes who fight crime at night. It is considered as an predecessor to Disney-Pixar's The Incredibles. *''The Misadventures of Larguirucho'' (1973-1981) - TBD *''Dilly & Dally'' (1974-1977) - TBD 1980s *''Paw Country'' (1980-1983) - *''The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour'' (1982-1985) - *''Speller: The Enchanted Owl'' (1985-1988) - the adventures of a wizard owl and his forest friends. *''Maximum Roton'' (1985-1990) *''The Spacebots'' (1986-1992; in co-production with Nelvana) - *''The Colormals'' (1986-1991) *''The New Dreamtoons'' (1987-1989) - TBD *''The Adventures of Sinbad the Sailor'' (1987) *''Beastly Force'' (1988-1989) *''Joey's Mysteries'' (1989-1994) 1990s *''Racer Rover'' (1990-1993; in co-production with Sunbow Productions) *''All Hail King Julien'' (1994-2004; in co-production with Film Roman) - The adventures of the king lemur of Madagascar and his gang. *''Safari Kids'' (1996-2000; in co-production with Cinar) - A preschool series which follows two kids learning about animals. *''All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Series'' (1996-1998; in co-production with MGM Television and MGM Animation) - The continuing adventures of Charlie, Itchy and Anne-Marie, doing missions for Heaven on Earth, as directed by the head canine angel, Annabelle. Whenever they're not working, Charlie has some sort of scam going that tends to need Annabelle to teach him a lesson. *''Fartboy and Belchgirl'' (1997-2003; 2018-present; in co-production with Film Roman) - TBD *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-1999) - a package series which shows many different cartoons who parodies horror films. *''Invasion America'' (1998) - TBD *''The Neverhood'' (1999-2001) - Based on the video game franchise follows TBD 2000s *''Cartoon Party!'' (2000-present) - an anthology animated series which shows many different made-for-TV cartoon shorts created by different creators. *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002; with a co-productions with DiC Entertainment) - an animated spin-off series of the 2000 film Evolution, which follows TBD. *''Father of the Pride'' (2004-2005) - an animated sitcom about a family of lions in Las Vegas. *''Jack and Tracey'' (2004-2017) - a Ren and Stimpy-esque adult animated series starring a badger and a squirrel. *''Zoo Tales'' (2008-2015, 2018-present; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios (2008-2015)) - an animated sitcom featuring the Dreamtoons characters living in Central Park Zoo. *''Elefriend'' (2008-2014; in co-production with Nelvana) - TBD 2010s *''Neighbors from Hell'' (2010; in co-production with Wounded Poodle, Bento Box Entertainment, and 20th Century Fox Television) - When Satan learns that an American company has the ability to drill so far down into the Earth that it will hit Hell, he sends a family to the United States to stop them. *''The Cat in the Hat Knows a Lot About That!'' (2010-present; in co-production with Collingwood O'Hare, Portfolio Entertainment, Random House Children's Entertainment, KQED and Corus Entertainment) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: Legends of Awesomeness'' (2011-2016; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - A computer-animated television spin-off of Kung Fu Panda. *''DreamWorks Dragons'' (2012-2018) - A television spin-off of How to Train Your Dragon. *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2013-2014; in co-production with Nickelodeon Animation Studios) - TBD *''Turbo FAST'' (2013-2016; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''The Dreamtoons Show'' (2014-present; in co-production with Nelvana) - TBD *''Tennessee Tuxedo and His Tales'' (Season 4; 2014) - TBD *''VeggieTales in the House'' (2014-2016; with co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a VeggieTales TV series which focuses more on comedy than religional messages. *''The Adventures of Puss in Boots'' (2015-2018) - A television spin-off of Puss in Boots. *''Dinotrux'' (2015-present) - TBD *''The Mr. Peabody & Sherman Show'' (2015-2017; with co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - TBD *''Dawn of the Croods'' (2015-2017) - a television spinoff of The Croods. *''Noddy, Toyland Detective'' (2016-present; with co-production with Gaumont Animation) - TBD *''Voltron: Legendary Defender'' (2016-present; with co-production with World Events Productions) - TBD *''Home: Adventures with Tip & Oh'' (2016-present; in co-production with Titmouse, Inc.) - TBD *''Trollhunters'' (2016-2018; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *''Canine Legends'' (2016-present) - The adventures of a girl named Sadie and her pet dog Arnold who travel to a world of anthropomorphic dogs. *''Animal Stories'' (2016-present) - an animated sitcom who serves as a crossover between some animal characters from DreamWorks animated films. *''Terr'ble Tessie'' (2016-present) - *''VeggieTales in the City'' (2017; in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a short-lived spin-off to VeggieTales in the House. *''Family of the Dead'' (2017-present; in co-production with TBD) - a dark humor adult animated sitcom about a family of zombies. *''Spirit Riding Free'' (2017-present) - TBD *''Go Super Mice Go!'' (2017-present) - A family of Tokusatsu-styled Japanese superhero mice protect the city of Petpolis-77 from an array of monsters and supernatural forces summoned by a wicked warlock. *''Return to Wonderland'' (2017-2019) - acting like a sequel to the 1988 film Wonderland where it takes place 29 years after the film. *''Trolls: The Beat Goes On!'' (2018-present) - a television spinoff of the 1994 film Trolls. *''Shrek's Family Life'' (2018-present) - a television spin-off of Shrek, set shortly after the events of Shrek: Happily Ever After. *''The Boss Baby: Back in Business'' (2018-present) - a television spin-off of The Boss Baby. *''The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle'' (2018-present; in co-production with Jay Ward Productions) - Based on Jay Ward's cartoon classic, TBD *''Harvey Street Kids'' (2018-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - a television spin-off of the film of the same name. *''The Fantastic Family'' (2018-present) - a reboot to The Fantastic Family. *''The Berenstain Bears: Spy Files'' (2018-present) - a television spin-off of The Berenstain Bears. *''She-Ra and the Princesses of Power'' (2018-present; with co-production with Mattel Creations) - TBD *''Gingy'' (2018-present) - The everyday life of the world's favorite unlucky gingerbread cookie, Gingy. *''The Epic Tales of Captain Underpants'' (2018-present; with co-production with Scholastic Entertainment) - a television spinoff of Captain Underpants. *''3 Below'' (2018-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD *''Kung Fu Panda: The Paws of Destiny'' (2018-present) - another television of Kung Fu Panda, set shorty after King Fu Panda 3. *''The Misadventures of Janice and Ringo'' (2018-present) - *''DreamWorks Cartoon Forever!'' (2018-present) - an anthology series which holds selected animated cartoons produced by DreamWorks Studios, along with other cartoons produced by different animation studios such as UPA, Paramount Cartoon Studios, Jay Ward Productions, Rankin/Bass Productions and Total Television, which they're part of DreamWorks Classics/Classic Media library. *''PriPara'' (2019; aka Idol Friends; originally produced by Tatsunoko Production,DongWoo A&E and aired 2014-2017 in Japan. Dubbed by Go Fish Animation) *''Mr. Magoo'' (2019-present; in co-production with Xilam) - The new hilarious misadventures about the famous short-sighted elderly man. *''The Spacebots'' (2019-present; in co-production with Nelvana) - *''Where's Waldo?'' (2019-present) - Based on the book series of the same name which follows about a man TBD *''Bruno the Bear'' (2019-present; in co-production with Frederator Incorporated) - based on the webcomic series by Pendleton Ward. *''Wizards'' (2019-present; in co-production with Double Dare You Productions) - TBD 2020s * Jewelpet'' anime series''' (^) (2020; all shows originally produced by Studio Comet, Sanrio and Sega and aired in 2009-TBD in Japan. Dubbed by Go Fish Animation) - TBD * 'Hey, Hey, Hey! It's Fat Albert! (2020-present) - TBD * Baby Huey (2020-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) - a comedy starring the world's favorite giant baby duck. * The Adventures of the Smurfs (2021-present; in co-production with Studio Peyo) - TBD * Herman and Katnip (2021-present; with co-production with Harvey Entertainment) * Johan and Peewit (2021-present; in co-production with Studio Peyo) - TBD * Trolls and Smurfs (202?-present; in co-production with Studio Peyo) - an anthology series featuring episodes from Trolls: The Beat Goes On! and The Adventures of the Smurfs. Future *''Fast & Furious'' - TBD *''The Minecraft Show'' - a sketch comedy based on the game Minecraft. *''Felix the Cat'' (in co-production with Felix the Cat Productions) - TBD *''Bearbrick'' (in co-production with Dentsu Entertainment) - TBD *''Roger Ramjet'' *''Shopkins'' (in co-production with Moose Australia, Inc.) - TBD *''The VeggieTales Show'' (in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - a VeggieTales TV series which while it focus on comedy like the two previous incarnations, it also contains the old designs of the characters. *''Splatoon'' (in co-production with Nintendo of America) - TBD *''Larryboy'' (in co-production with Big Idea Entertainment) - TBD *''Underdog'' *''Postman Pat'' Live-action 1950s-1960s 1970s 1980s 1990s 2000s 2010s Specials Animation 1960s *''Season Fairy'' (1967) 1970s *''Joey's Cruise Vacation'' (1971) *''Goldy Locks and the Magic Lamp'' (1973) *''Vote for Joey'' (1975) *''Elefriend's Halloween'' (1977) *''Elefriend's First Christmas'' (1979) - TBD 1980s *''Dreamtoons Meets Looney Tunes'' (1982; with a co-production with Warner Bros. Animation) - TBD. Even to this day, the special never re-broadcast and shipped to VHS or DVD, which is now consider lost. *''Robin Rood: Starring Joey Kangaroo'' (1985) *''Rock and Roo!'' (1989) 1990s *''The Last Kingdom'' (1991) *''A Dreamtoons Thanksgiving'' (1992) *''An All Dogs Valentine'' (1997) - *''An All Dogs Easter'' (1997) - *''An All Dogs Halloween'' (1997) - TBD *''An All Dogs Christmas Carol'' (1998) - TBD *''Joey the Easter Kangarroo'' (1999) - TBD 2000s *''Cool Cow'' (2000) *''Quack the Halls'' (2007) - TBD *''Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space'' (2009) - TBD *''Merry Dreamtoons'' (2009) - TBD 2010s * Scared Dreamtoonless (2010) - The Dreamtoons gang are having a Halloween party, with the gang each tell a horror story. * Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) * Dragons: Gift of the Night Fury (2011) * Madly Dreamtoons (2013) - TBD * Dreamtoons' Birthday Party Celebration! (2014) - An special celebrating Dreamtoons' 80 anniversary, hosted by Joey Kangaroo. * Puss in Boots Holiday (2017) * Home For the Holidays''' (2017) * '''Dreamtoons of Oz (2018) - a 99-minute special based on L. Frank Baum's The Wizard of Oz with Dreamtoons characters in the roles. 2020s TBD Future * TBD * TBD * A Splatoon Holiday Spiecal * TBD * TBD Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD *''Dora Wilson: The Dreamer, The Worker'' (2014) - a 90-minute documentary television speical aired on PBS, which reinvolves the timeline of life and career of Dora Wilson. * Video games and computer games Note: (-) Never devolved and/or produced by DreamWorks Interactive. 1980s * Joey Kangaroo (1983) (for Atari TBD.) - Joey's adventure is rescuing his sweetheart Wallabee from an mysterious figure. * Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S. (1984) (TBD) - TBD * Alien Rampage (1985) (for TBD) - TBD * TBD * TBD * TBD * ''Dreamtoons'' educational games (1988-1996) **''Dreamtoons: Trip Around the World'' (1988) (TBD) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to adult. **''Dreamtoons Preschool Fun!'' (1988) - It features Dreamtoons cast teaches about simplistic things, such as numbers, letter, TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. **''Dreamtoons Numbers and Shapes'' (1988) - TBD. Designed for ages 3 to 6. **''Dreamtoons Reading, Phonics and Letters'' (1989) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 8. **''Joey's Music Factory'' (1990) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 11. **''Dreamtoons Science'' (1992) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 12. **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type'' (1993) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 - 100. **''Dreamtoons: Creative Studio'' (1993) - TBD. Designed for all ages. **''Dreamtoons: Cartoon Maker'' (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 8 to up. **''Dreamtoons: Learn to Type 2'' (1994) - TBD. Designed for ages 6 to 100. **''Goldy's Play-Along Garden'' (1996) - TBD. Designed for ages 4 to 9. * Pup (1988) - a interactive movie LaserDisc video game which players must help an puppy escape from the pound for coming to a new home. * All Dogs Go to Heaven (-) (1989) 1990s * TBD * Headin' South (1993) (SNES, Sega systems, TBD) * TBD * 3D War (1995) * Music in the Farm (1995) * Elvira's Horror Game Show (1995) (PC and Mac) - a quiz show-alike game featuring Elvira, Mistress of the Dark, played by Cassandra Peterson. * Someone's in the Kitchen! (1996) * Steven Spielberg's Director's Chair (1996) * Goosebumps: Escape from HorrorLand (1996) * The Neverhood (1996) - TBD. * DreamWorks Interactive Storybook'' series''' (-; for post-2000 series) (1996-2005) * 'All Dogs Go to Heaven 2 (-) * Chaos Island: The Lost World (1997) * Goosebumps: Attack of the Mutants (1997) * Fartboy and Belchgirl (1997) - TBD * Dilbert's Desktop Games (1997) * The Lost World: Jurassic Park (1997) * Skullmonkeys (1998) - TBD * Trolls (1998) - TBD * Small Soldiers (1998) * Small Soldiers: Squad Commander (1998) * Trespasser (1998) * BoomBots (1999) - TBD * T'ai Fu: Wrath of the Tiger (1999) * Warpath: Jurassic Park (1999) * Medal of Honor (1999) 2000s *''Medal of Honor: Underground'' (2000) *''Toonsylvania'' (-) (2000) *''Chicken Run'' (-) (2000) *''Lancy, Rascal and Battly's Lair'' (-) (2001) - a videogame containing minigames starring the titular trio. *''Shrek'' (-) (2001) - TBD *''Headin' South: Janice to the Rescue'' (-) (2005) (Gameboy Advance, Nintendo DS, GameCube, Xbox, Playstatiaon 2) - TBD *''Dreamtoons: Goldy Locks in: Lost in the Forest'' (-) (2006) (Gameeboy Advance, Nintendo DS, Wii, TBD) - TBD 2010s * TBD * Dreamtoons: Trapped in an Epic Tale (-) (2017) - an interactive movie featuring the Dreamtoons characters. * DreamWorks Superstar Smackdown! (-) (2017) - downloadable crossover fighting game. * DreamWorks Universe (-) (2018) - a RPG game. Live shows and broadways DreamWorks Broadway * She (1968) - based on the novel She: A History of Adventure by H. Rider Haggard * Mysterious (1984) - TBD * Trolls (1996) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of the well-known classic. * Shrek: The Musical (2008) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of Shrek. * All Dogs Go to Heaven: The Broadway Musical (2018) - a stage Broadway musical adaptation of All Dogs Go to Heaven. * Kung Fu Panda: The Musical (2019) * He-Man: The Musical (2020) * Elefriend (2002) DreamWorks Ice Shows * Dora Wilson's Christmas on Ice (later known as Dreamtoons Christmas on Ice) (1950-present) * Dora Wilson's Stories on Ice (1953) * Joey Kangaroo's Fairy Tales on Ice (1961-2000, 2006-present) * DreamWorks Animal Stories (1965-1981, 1999-2007, 2018-present) * Elefriend on Ice ''(1977-present) * ''Trolls on Ice (2004-2017) * Shrek on Ice (2007-2014) * Dreamtoons: Party on Ice! (2010-present) * How to Train Your Dragon on Ice (2013-2016) * DreamWorks Celebration in 80 Years on Ice (2014-2015) * DreamWorks Holiday Classics on Ice (2014-present) * The VeggieTales Ice Show (2015-present) * Human-Animal Friendship (2015-present) * The Berenstian Bears: Spies on Ice (2016-2017) * Mr. Peabody and Sherman on Ice: The Time Traveling Adventure (2016-present) * The Trolls and Smurfs on Ice (2018-present) * Captain Underpants on Ice (2019-present) DreamWorks Live! * Dreamtoons Live! (1971-present) ** Dreamtoons Presents: Joey's Rockin' & Jammin' Party! (1995-1997) ** Dreamtoons Magic Show (1999-present) * Shrek Live! ''(2002-present) * ''Puss in Boots: Adventure for the Golden Eggs (2009-present) * DreamWorks Holiday Shows (2010-present) **''Joey Kangaroo's Christmas Tales'' (2010-2016) **''Monsters vs. Aliens: Halloween Party'' (2011-2016) **''Casper's Halloween Spooktacluar!'' (2015-2016) **''Frosty the Snowman'' (2016-present) **''A Mr. Magoo Christmas Carol'' (2017-present) **''Here Comes Peter Cottontail'' (2019-present) * Human-Animal Friendship (2015-present) * Harvey Street Kids on Stage (2018-present) * Rocky and Bullwinkle: Get into Action! (2019-present) Canceled projects ''See artical: Canceled productions by DreamWorks Studios'' Franchises Note: (@) = Real but different compare what we have in our reality. * Dreamtoons **''The Dreamtoons Movie'' *DreamWorks Animation films ** Headin' South ** All Dogs Go to Heaven (@) ** Trolls (@) ** Kung-Fu Panda (@) ** Puss in Boots (@) ** Lancy, Rascal and Battly ** DreamWorks' Splatoon ** TBD DreamWorks Network Media DreamWorks Network Media is a television network company, owned by NBCUniversal International Networks (NBCUniversal/Comcast) that operated its television channels only in Europe, Middle-East, and Southeast Asia, founded in January 1, 1990. Other media * DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park - a theme park dedicated to the works of DreamWorks Studios. Opened in 1992. Located at Vancouver, Canada. * Dreamtoons World - a Dreamtoons-themed theme park area in Universal Studios Florida. * DreamWorks Place - a DreamWorks animated films-themed theme park area in Universal Studios Florida. * World of DreamWorks - a theme park in India which holds lands based on DreamWorks animated films, and one based on live-action films. * DreamWorks Podcast - an official podcast related to the works of DreamWorks Studios. * DreamWorks Hotel - TBD * Joey's Family Center and Pizzeria - a former chain of restaurant and entertainment center, which a competitor of Chuck E. Cheese's, but themed to Dreamtoons characters which ran from 1980 to 2007, although some still existing in DreamWorks Movie Adventure Park and Worlds of DreamWorks. * Shrek: Home for the Holidays - a seasonal soundtrack which features Shrek and Donkey are celebrate their quiet time during Christmas time while they got visited by fairy tale characters singing Christmas carols on the front door. It was only available on the Shrek VHS. * Little Dreamtoons - a media franchise featuring baby/younger versions of Dreamtoons characters market at young children ages 0-6. * Dreamtoons Comics - a comic book series based on Dreamtoons characters. Between 1955 and 1975, most Dreamtoons characters were getting their own titles. * DreamWorks Comics - a comic imprint which a joint venture between DreamWorks and Dark Horse Comics which ran from 1990-1999. * DreamWorks Magazine - (formerly DreaMagazine until 1992) a media magazine which shows DreamWorks-related productions. * GameWorks - a video game center chain jointly owned by Sega and DreamWorks founded in 1997 until being sold in 2001. Distributors Film * Monogram Pictures (1934-1937) * Republic Pictures (1937-1954; short films) * Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer (1942-1947; feature films and featurettes) * Warner Bros. (1948-1954; feature films and featurettes) * DreamWorks Pictures (1955-2006; though currently continuing producing its films under its name) * Paramount Pictures (2006-2013) * 20th Century Fox (2013-2017; family films) * Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures (2009-2017; mature-oriented films) * Universal Pictures (2017-present) Television *Netflix (2013-present) *Amazon Video (2018-present) Home entertainment USA *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1984-present) **Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2017 for both DreamWorks’ pre-2012 animated films, and pre-2009 live-action films) **20th Century Fox Home Entertainment (2012-2017 for DreamWorks' family films) **Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment (2009-2017 for DreamWorks’ adult-oriented films) **Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2017-present) Non-USA United Kingdom * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Australia * Village Roadshow Home Entertainment (1990-present) Singapore * Universal Studios Home Entertainment (1989-present) Malaysia * Paramount Home Entertainment (2008-present) Spain * CIC Video (1984-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) UAE * Warner Home Video (1988-1998) * DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1998-present) Ireland * TBD Logo history The DreamWorks logo does not appeared publicly until 1955 where it start off as just a sign "A DreamWorks Picture" done in Copperplate Gothic font and dose not have its icon yet until 1960. The 1960-1986 logo features a crescent moon. In 1986 to present, the logo was introduced a boy sitting on a crescent moon while fishing, which was an general idea that came from Dora Wilson. 1934-1938 TBD 1938-1970 0572EBE1-1895-4B7E-B4CF-14543AEC6C03.jpeg|1936-1970; though this logo currently used for various medias 80BB960B-18E5-4323-840E-5FEF947B81FD.jpeg|1938-1955 logo 35BC70F9-2633-41CE-B0C4-E7D578E400C1.jpeg|That used from 1938 to early 1980s 1955-1960 TBD The DreamWorks first logo (as DW Film Pictures) was introduced in 1955, upon its release of The Road to El Dorado. 1960-1970 C8CFFFF2-C774-4E7D-A5D8-AB3E8E65E9D0.jpeg|1960-1970 logo F920D6AE-AACA-4E9D-9664-DC27FE189BB8.jpeg|As seen on screen During the 1960s, DW Film Pictures was later changed to DreamWorks. TBD 1970-1986 TBD 1986-1997 In 1986, when the current logo of DreamWorks with a silhouette-alike fishing boy on a crescent moon was introduced, it was done in hand-drawn animation. In some films featuring the Dreamtoons characters, Joey Kangaroo was added in the boy's place. 1997-present Vlcsnap-2011-10-15-06h24m28s96.jpg|Logo used between 1997 and 2006. 402432.700xp.jpg|Logo used between 2006 and 2017. 27777688097_02630d6fd1_b.jpg|Logo used as of 2018. madagaskar-4-multfilm-2018-goda.png|Logo for animated films used between 2004 and 2006. DreamWorks_Animation_logo.png|Logo for animated films used between 2007 and 2009. x1080-icQ.jpg|Logo for animated films used between 2010 and 2017. In 1994, new co-owner of DreamWorks Steven Spielberg wanted a computer-generated image version of the 1986 logo. Illustrator Robert Hunt was commissioned to execute the idea as a painting, and he used his son as the model. The logo was then turned into a motion graphic at Industrial Light & Magic, in collaboration with Kaleidoscope Films, Dave Carson and Clint Goldman. It was animated by ILM animation supervisor Wes Takahashi. Music accompanying the logo to start live-action DreamWorks movies was specially composed by John Williams; the logo for animated DreamWorks films has music from the Harry Gregson-Williams/John Powell score for the film Shrek (2001) since Puss in Boots (2004). For the current version of the logo, the font is set in modified version of Minion. Assets Current *DreamWorks Pictures **DreamWorks Animation ***Go Fish Animation (formerly known as Go Fish Pictures, as a former division of DreamWorks Pictures) ***TBD **Bright Star Pictures **TBD *DreamWorks Classics **Classic Media ***TBD *DreamWorks Television **DreamWorks Animation Television ***MoonBoy Animation Former *DreamWorks Consumers & Licensing (folded into Universal Partnerships & Licensing) *DreamWorks Interactive *DreamWorks Records *Pacific Data Images *TBD Library *DreamWorks Studios films and television library **DreamWorks Animation library ***DreamWorks animated shorts and featurettes ****''Dreamtoons'' ***DreamWorks animated feature films **DreamWorks live-action shots and films **DreamWorks Television ***DreamWorks Animation Television *DreamWorks Classics library **DreamWorks pre-December 1996 film and television productions ***pre-1996 DreamWorks Animation short and film works ****pre-1996 Dreamtoons cartoons ***pre-1996 DreamWorks live-action shorts and films ****1949-1977 DreamWorks live action shorts ***pre-1996 DreamWorks Television library ****pre-1996 DreamWorks animated TV programs ****pre-1996 DreamWorks live-action TV programs **TBD **TBD **Classic Media library **Most Don Bluth works *TBD Poll /Poll See also *List of DreamWorks Studios' film and television acquisitions *Made-up DreamWorks productions - an example sub-page just in case to avoid everybody confusion. *Dora Wilson's Animated Classics - a VHS/DVD collection of DreamWorks' classic animated feature films that ran from 2001-2011. *Dora Wilson Signature Collection - a DVD and Blu-ray collection of DreamWorks animated films. Here are the links from Wikipedia to give you real information and details about both DreamWorks Pictures and DreamWorks Animation. *DreamWorks Pictures *DreamWorks Animation